User talk:Yatanogarasu/Archive 2
Yountoryuu: Chapter 615 Prediction Hey! Would you please comment and rate on my prediction? http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yountoryuu/Yountoryuu:_Chapter_615_Prediction Thanks Yountoryuu Daz Bones Controversy SeaTerror and JapaneseOPfan are getting into what is going to be an all out edit war on Daz Bones' page. Do you think I should lock the page until they get things sorted out between them?DancePowderer 01:59, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I actually went ahead and locked it since there is no activity on the page at the moment. I figure it is better to lock it now, when they're still relatively calm about the matter than during the middle of the edit war when they're at each other's throats. I figure if I locked it then that they would just get pissed at me too. I see it as pre-damage damage control.DancePowderer 02:22, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Heh heh, I guess I'm still getting used to the position. I already told JapaneseOPfan about it and told her to tell SeaTerror, that way they would actually strike up a conversation instead of just ignoring each other.DancePowderer 03:07, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and way to sound like a cop when telling them about the page lock. "I got a call about a disturbance", interesting way to go about informing someone of a page lock, lol.DancePowderer 03:24, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I am really sorry, please don't get mad at me. I tried to resolve things in a polite way, but maybe my wording was bad. You see, I add things like "I may sound rude" or "Sorry" to not enrage other editors, but after all, I haven't even been here for a month, and I guess I don't know how to handle things correctly. I admit my mistake; sorry again, but I just don't want things to get too complicated, so... yep. Also note the fact that since I already gave out all my evidence on the Daz B. thing, I can't really debate SeaTerror anymore; in other words, I have nothing to state in his talk page. I don't want to hurt peoples' feelings/pride, so I don't usually debate too far unless I have a lot of evidence. Please forgive me, I'll be careful from now and on. JapaneseOPfan 04:43, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Move Would you move Kikyou to Kikyo? --Klobis 06:44, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Chatroom/Chatbox? So, Yountoryuu asked me if it was possible to have a chatbox for the wiki. I think the idea might be nice, but I wanted to ask me fellows their opinion too. Here's his original blog post considering the idea. YazzyDream Talk OnePiece ★ 02:35,2/16/2011 Devil Fruit Infobox voting? Good day Yatanogarasu, You probably followed the discussion concerning the color schemes of Devil Fruits. I believe people said what they had to say and a voting might be the way to go now. What do you think? Jinbe 17:51, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Renaming Category Hello, you know, as renaming a category is a very simple and repetitive task, you should typically use a bot to do it! Have you an objection to me writing it? sff9 (talk) 11:51, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :That's not really a function of the wikia, rather an external program that acts as a normal user, but is able to do repetitive tasks without any effort. Look at this presentation on WP. In our case, the bot only has to list pages in Category:Villains, and for each page, to replace the category tag by "Category:Antagonists", so that's quite simple to program. I'll give it a try, I just wanted to check whether you had an objection (such as "No, I like to do it by hand", who knows!). sff9 (talk) 18:31, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, that's right, didn't think of it... Yeah I'll make it change those! sff9 (talk) 09:48, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Shelly I've added shelly and tonjit to the foxycrewmembers template. Tonjit turned out pretty fine, but shelly.. got kind of uneven. Can you help me fix it? Thanks. JapaneseOPfan 21:28, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Haki Problems I think we lock-up the Haki page for good : I frequently see names such as Zoro , Sanji , etc in the list :: and can i remove Beckman and Jozu from the list ?: I dont think their part was mentioned ! { I have posted the same in other admins' talk-pages }Roranoa zoro 00:16, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :: But I think we can explain Jozu and Beckman's case in any way :: Something like Speed and may be a DF ,etcRoranoa zoro 00:44, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh! come-on : Jozu might have been too fast even for Croc's reflexes ( hope u are understanding what i'm telling ) :: we dont know :: anyone of us might be right ( Sorry if I do sound rude ! )Roranoa zoro 01:01, February 20, 2011 (UTC) So, Should we keep 'em on the page or not ?Roranoa zoro Thanks !Roranoa zoro 01:46, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Look here Forum:Literary Technique pages: restore Literary Techique You should had never deleted Plot Twist, Cliffhanger, Flashbacks, Archetype, Timeskip and Literary Techiques. You have to restore them or I will have to re-create them Joekido 07:28, February 21, 2011 (UTC) That is not a good way to put up an arguements. This is One Piece Encyclopedia were we explore everything abot One Piece, just the plot. And you said you saw any wikia have this? You have never seen THIS: http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Literary_techniques, http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Coincidence http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Irony http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Juxtaposition http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Archetype http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Plot_twist http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Cliffhanger http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Flashbacks Hell I could list more examples "But.. But dude, This is not Lost wikia...." It does not matter. If they can have it, why not we? Joekido 07:48, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Devil Fruit infobox voting invitation http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Devil_Fruit_Colorschemes Feel free to invite others as well, thank you :) Bot flag discussion Hello, please consider participating in this discussion about flagging the bot. sff9 (talk) 01:22, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Lit. Technique Pages Joekido seems pretty adamant about getting the literary technique pages back, and to be perfectly honest I wasn't completely against them in the first place. I made a few conditions that would have to be met if he wants to bring them back. It's on the forum he made. It would be a big help if you voiced your opinion on it, and then maybe we could discuss the conditions separately on our talk pages. I think they are pretty reasonable but feel free to say otherwise, if you want the pages back that is. Your assistance in this would be a big help. Thanks.DancePowderer 06:13, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: More for PX-Bot Of course, no problem. While we're at it, there are several category naming inconsistencies dealing with singular/plural: generally categories grouping characters/organizations/objects/etc. have a plural name (e.g. "Pirates", "Organizations", "Plants"...), but some have a singular name: "Race", "Animal", "Human", "Wotan", "Zombie", "Devil Fruit", "World Noble", and so on. Plus, there are plurals that I think are due to misspellings: "Marines Locations", "Marines Organizations", "Marines Ships", and "Marines Technology", should be "Marine XXX"; and I guess "One-shots Characters" should be "One-shot Characters". If you agree that they should be renamed as well, I'll first make a list of all renamings for you (and the other editors) to check whether I'm getting it right, and run the bot afterwards. sff9 (talk) 22:42, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, you're welcome. It's not that hard, and it actually entertains me. I'll need a little time though; is it urgent? Can it wait a couple of days? :Also, by the way, as a bureaucrat, are you allowed to edit blog comments, such as this one? :sff9 (talk) 23:53, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, that's kinda strange... Whatever. sff9 (talk) 00:15, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, actually I asked this, because there are several of those blog comments on the . No big deal. sff9 (talk) 00:20, February 24, 2011 (UTC) OK, I'll add it to the list. sff9 (talk) 09:28, February 28, 2011 (UTC) images Hey, I see that u manage to get some images from manga that have no text in the caption boxes : Where do u get 'em from ? 04:26, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh! I see : thanx 4 the reply ! 04:30, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Literary technique poll biased Hey, there is no agreement on the poll now. It's doubly biased towards deletion. Haven't you read my proposals? If we want the matter to be settled once and for all, you need to take those remarks into account, otherwise the vote will be spoiled! You seem to act as if you refused to discuss, that's annoying coming from an admin. If you don't agree, please explain why, and take remarks in consideration, don't just ignore them! sff9 (talk) 19:37, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Phew! I'm so relieved! Sorry if I seemed aggressive, I tried not to, but it's hard for me to stay cool-headed when I begin to suspect my interlocutor of refusing discussion. Sorry to have suspected you then, and thanks a bunch for being accomodating. :As for "Plot twist", we'll see when the poll ends. We're not gonna spend time trying to discuss it, whereas all pages may remain deleted! :sff9 (talk) 22:27, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Yatan, I don't believe you ever set a deadline for when voting ends? Might want to write that down, so it doesn't get too confusing. Btw, how about merging Arabasta Rebellion with Operation Utopia? Jabra/Jyabura Since you're the one who moved it, please explain to me why you made Jyabura Jabra? [[User:Attribute|'At'tribute]] - Tobi is a good boy. 01:24, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Event Deletions I say we merge them all with the respective arc pages. They are still relevant and should be kept in some way or another. 21:35, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea. But remind me, where did "Banaro Incident" first show up? Was it a chapter or a databook? I can't remember. 22:46, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Why are my Edits on the Mizu Mizu No MI page being deleted? There is nothing there and I want to add some information on it. Yountoryuu: 617 http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yountoryuu/Yountoryuu:_Chapter_617 Could you please comment and rate? Yountoryuu OP Domino's Pizza I just got a load of stuff sent from my dad in Japan, and in it, I found a rather interesting flier ad. about getting OP goods if you buy Domino's Pizza or something. (If you google "One Piece Domino's Pizza" (preferably images) it;ll probably show up.) Should there be a page about this? Also what I found interesting was the fact the Brook's flag is modified on the flier. I couldn't find a picture, but The flag had the normal Brook skull, but then instead of his cane/sword thing behind, there are 7 limb bones around the brook skull forming a octagon-ish shape. Should this stuff be mentioned somewhere? The other personal jolly rogers were sort of different too, but the brook one is main. 04:13, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I just checked this out, and it should definitely be added. This would fall under merchandise, so talk to Xinyingho about how to go about it. As for the jolly rogers, let's hold off on adding them to any pages other than the page for the pizza. This makes me think if there are any other kinds of One Piece advertisements like this. 04:25, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Chou-Chou I royally screwed up. I was moving Chou-Chou to Chu-Chu and somehow everything is gone. I have no clue what I did to make it happen or how to undo it. I really need your help with this one, I am begging you. 05:56, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I don't know how to get that back. I didn't actually salvage anything to restore the page, that's what I'm not proud of, so I wouldn't know where or how to get the history back. Again, I'm really sorry, I just don't know what I did. 06:14, March 3, 2011 (UTC) That would be best, we would need the history of both the moved page and the original Chou-Chou page. Hopefully that will explain what I did wrong and the whole thing can be restored. 06:19, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I would but I don't know how or who in specific to contact. 06:25, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I didn't cut and paste anything when moving it. I went to rename the page and put in Chu-Chu as the new name. When I clicked the move button, it said that there was already a redirect page called Chu-Chu. I checked the delete and replace option, which I've done for other articles which gave me no problem when moving them. Once I moved it, it somehow was blank, but I did not realize it until JapaneseOPfan asked me about it. That's when I contacted you. That's all I know. 06:31, March 3, 2011 (UTC) re:merge all seiyus and voice actors I remember discussing it a while back. Yeah, go ahead with it. 05:33, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Woah! Wait! I disagree. I think you should start up a separate thread for it. There are hundreds of VA pages, I think this deserves some more thought. Jeez! I did not realize how many VA pages we had. There are 155 of them. There is no way we could merge all of them. I withdraw my last statement. Let's keep them as they are. Or, make them into different group pages maybe? Like one page for all the Straw Hat VA's, one for the Shichibukai and Yonkou and possibly the groups under them like Baroque Works, Kuja, division commanders, and Mysterious Three, a page for the Marines, etc. Any that don't fall under the preset groups (the list above is not exhaustive) can be put in a miscellaneous page. That's one possibility if you want to cut down on room. Although there is the problem of VA's in more than one group. I'm rambling here, what do you guys think? 06:26, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Don't post links! Not to scanning groups, manga raw providers or subbers. If their on the wikia, they weren't there last time I checked and shouldn't be. Wikias are not suppose to link to these, hence why when I did the "report" page on the scanning group fallout in Japan I didn't write up the name of the site and had everything ****.com like that. Sorry Yat, I've got to tell you off for linking that there because this is a serious issue. don't do things like that! :-O One-Winged Hawk 01:04, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :don't worry, its not so big, but one has to make a fuss to get the point across. Lol. ;-) :But if the wikia staff saw it, we'd be in trouble, so the seriousness is justified. One-Winged Hawk 01:09, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, we were covered by text noting that we do not have control over those other sites we linked to... Someone has removed it. I am a little annoyed because that was our protect cover. Oh wells. -_-' One-Winged Hawk 01:10, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Keep it up I have no particular reason to leave a message, but I just want to tell you that I'm impressed on how you, if I may use the phrase, "kick the wikia's butt" to finally get things going. No reply needed, I just believe that good work is often merely absorbed and taken for granted, while words of appreciation are for sure rare, to rare. 02:12, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Nakama Translation Can we get it over with? I have to leave soon and don't know when I can come back. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Nakama_Translation#Discussion_Part_2 SeaTerror 05:00, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Total bounty See Talk:Bonney Pirates. Ruxax 12:53, March 5, 2011 (UTC) re: site poll I think we should just stick to favorites polls. Open-ended questions like who's going to be the next Yonkou are going to be trouble. Stick to stuff like favorite crew, crew members, DF, vice admiral, etc. Prediction polls are just asking for trouble. 16:49, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I don't think they should be used for official voting, but I don't see the harm in using them for fun. SeaTerror I wish to make a complaint of the user SeaTerror. He has been making several edit wars with several other editors. Furthermore, he has made several comments that would otherwise be found insulting or offensive by other editors. "Klobis: Definition a moron who always ignores discussions." "This isn't Wikipedia. There's no good faith rule here. SeaTerror 02:46, February 21, 2011 (UTC)" "Might as well restore more pointless articles such as the real life pirate articles. Let's make an article about Sails!' SeaTerror 14:58, March 4, 2011 (UTC) '" "Prove they have bounties. SeaTerror 17:03, March 5, 2011 (UTC)" in response to "Read Talk:Bonney Pirates first. Total bounty is the sum of bounties of all crew members, not only known bounties. Ruxax 16:45, March 5, 2011 (UTC)" It maybe not my place but this matter seems like a disruption to an otherwise peaceful wikia. 17:12, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :Talk:Bonney Pirates<--- most recent edit war. 17:16, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Infobox color scheme procedure? Hello Yatanogarasu, I finished altering the devil fruit infoboxes and I'm currently thinking about how to approach the new thread. Just one thing I want to consider: what is/was the usual way for picking a scheme? For example if a new character/faction is introduced, who decides which colors are chosen? The random IP's in the old thread mentioned a "procedure" - where can I read up on that? Thanks in advance, 21:24, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Mhm, I see. Tho I still want to create the thread for idea's and criticism, and maybe let it run for a week. You think that sounds fine? 22:03, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Moved Discussion Invitation Please participate in Forum:Total Known Bounty. It is a moved discussion from the Bonney Pirates talk page. Thank you. 02:42, March 9, 2011 (UTC) re: PX-Bot Hello, I was busy last week, but I left a forum message with all category renamings for people to discuss them: Forum:Great Category Renaming. Seems it hasn't been noticed. I think I'll be able to begin the process this week. sff9 (talk) 22:30, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :OK, renamings in the first two sections of Forum:Great Category Renaming are now running! Sorry that it took so long. Feel free to check from time to time whether the bot behaves as expected. (If you disagree with a renaming, don't undo it by hand, just point it out on the forum or on my talk page!) sff9 (talk) 03:08, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::You mean, whenever it appears in the articles? Of course I can, but I've got to write the program. I'll give it a try in a few days. sff9 (talk) 19:45, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- whats up dude please to meet you im a big fan of One Piece South Kaioshin Daniel 01:40, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Monky D Dragon is most likliey a anarchist due to his anti government actions we dont know that though so maybey we should add he is possibily a anarchist? thanks peace nice meeting you South Kaioshin Daniel 01:44, March 16, 2011 (UTC) What's done Hey Yata, I wonder if you need/want help with the Conjectural Titled Articles: What to Do? list? 20:34, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello again! I just finished merging the Snake Weapon article with the Kuja tribe. However, I don't know how to redirect properly, as well as removing the old page? The latter is probably not possible for me, but a quick explanation on how to redirect would be awesome! Thanks in advance, 16:19, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Did it. sff9 (talk) 16:35, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Poll Could you explain to me how to make a poll? Yountoryuu 18:59, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Devil fruit color schemes - result Good day Yatanogarasu, I just want to inform you (as one of the admins), that the Devil Fruit color scheme topic is officially sorted and the voting result executed. On top of that, I want to thank you for your opinion and participation in the various threads. It was really handy to know how the scheme stuff is usually done, especially since the random IP's implied that there would be a certain procedure. Anyway, here are the three threads in chronological order, if you ever need to look them up again: Devil Fruit Colorschemes (general discussion + official vote) Devil fruit color schemes: suggestions (suggestion phase) Devil fruit color schemes: the quick vote! (decision concerning the suggestions) Thank you, 15:17, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 619 Prediction Hey hello there! I made a prediction of Chapter 619, would please comment and rate on it. It'd mean alot to me (: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yountoryuu/Chapter_619_Prediction Thanks! Yountoryuu 18:32, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- In regards to the Caribou page, you said it was somewhat speculative, but all i did was describe his basic actions like the fact he obviously enjoys torturing and murdering marines to the point where he and his bro are infamous for doing so, and chalking it up to his god wanting them dead, and then perving out on Nami en route to F.man island and saaying he wanted to sneak into her bedroom.. nothing taken out of context or altered, purely taken at face value, jumping to no conclusions whatsoever..merely making it more interesting to read then "he is a bad man. he hurts peeple and stuff" but either way, you're the boss. it just seems like eeeverything is taken as speculation unless explicitly spelled out..like for example you couldn't assuuuume Hogback was perving out on Nami in the bathroom on Thriller Bark until way later when he blatantly admits to it.. but i digress. im just trying my best to raise the majority of articles on this wiki up from an elementary school level of writing, although it seems most people want to keep em like that though Sorry i couldn't really understand some of your reply, but what i do get is the nami/mermaid part being repetetive, which i aknowledge and will fix. But as far as Dr. Stones evil profile, it is a psychologists rating of psychopaths used in criminal profiling..so i don't think its incorrect at all to apply it to caribou.. who is a criminal psychopath. he'd be the highest rank, a psychopathic torture murderer, because he, well... ...tortures people with his powers and buries them alive.. and i dont think him being a psychopath is in question haha. as far as justifying his actions with a higher power, he states, in Oda's words "God forgive him for placing a weapon in his hand, and attempting to kill me, give him your mercy"..and "Bury that sinful marine alive" it doesn't take speculation to see he justifies his actions with religion..i mean..hes speaking as if he's correct in MURDERING A WHIMPERING MAN IN COLD BLOOD. hahaha. i'd say that bloody well fits with justifying his actions with a higher power. so yeah, it seems you just misunderstood what i was sayin. Facebook Would you please throw in your two cents on the facebook issue? Thanks. 02:04, March 24, 2011 (UTC) So, what do you think should be done about the facebook page? I think we should do it, but Jinbe and a few others are totally against it. I talked to a guy on the D.Gray-man wiki and he said that they haven't had any noticeable rise in vandalism since they got their page and the privacy is more or less the same here, as there is no way to associate the username with the fb profile. There is no need to worry about having personal information revealed, and it would be a great way to promote the sight. Technically, as admins, we'd be the ones working side by side with the wikia staff on the page, but going through with it would mean alienating some good regular editors, and I don't want to do that. I get the feeling this will be like ripping off a band-aid or jumping into the deep end for the first time for them. Once it's done, they'll see it's really not that bad. It is more or less going to be up to us, seeing as Yazzy is MIA and Deva now only comes by intermittently. 04:57, March 24, 2011 (UTC) What do you think? User:Kate.Moon left a message on my talk page saying how she could improve the main page by adding a few things and making a few touchups. They can all be seen here. I told her that I liked them but would wait to make a decision until you and Yazzy had your say. 20:54, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Adding Someone I was thinking that with Yazzy and Deva checking in as infrequently as they do, it might be a good idea to temporarily make someone else an admin. I was thinking Klobis. I was also thinking Angel. I know she didn't want it originally, but she might think otherwise since it would be temporary. Tell me what you think. 03:49, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll ask Klobis if he's interested. 04:19, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Klobis is now an admin. 07:09, March 26, 2011 (UTC) re:last appearance It's only speculative depending on what you mean by "last" for a dead character. Take Saul for example, yes, chapter 3whatever would be his last appearance. However, we could take it and apply it to certain non-Straw Hat characters and have it mean their most recent appearance, like the chapter Law was last seen, though that would get too out of hand. It could create some confusion if we use both definitions of the word though. We should only put it on dead and most likely dead characters' pages. Off the top of my head: Banchina, Bellemere, Sabo, Mr. 2, Kuina, Saul. It's a good idea, it we just have to tread cautiously when using it. We would remove it a character is revealed to be not dead. It's not really speculative as long as we stick with dead and presumed dead characters. The only ones I can see being a problem with that are Sabo, Bellamy, Sarquiss, and Mr.2, but we'll cross those bridges when we come to them. Sorry, I'm thinking out loud here. We should add it to the dead and presumed dead characters. 20:25, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Why cant i use a unlimited cruise picture why cant i use the lucci picture its one piece isnt it how did you make that top 10 male charcters thing i dont know since im new to the wiki re:Redirects Do you mean the redirects like how "Luffy" redirects to "Monkey D. Luffy"? There would be too many to count of those, or do you have something different in mind? 18:27, March 27, 2011 (UTC) You might not want to categorize all of these. According to my math, this site has 6422 redirect pages. I know that's nearly double the amount of articles we have, but this includes non-article pages as well. If you want to see for yourself, go to the bottom of the main page, you'll see the little orange strip that how many articles we have and when the site was founded. Click on 3469 articles, and it will take you to the page I used to find the redirects. Also, feel free to check my work, as I'm sure I missed some. This is a lot bigger than I would have ever thought. I guess redirects aren't included in the article count? 19:42, March 27, 2011 (UTC)